


I Saw An Angel

by LightwoodsBae



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: Jeonghan decides to stop avoiding his feelings for Seokmin. A few tears and little fluffy things happen of course.Title inspired by NCT 127's song Angel





	I Saw An Angel

 

The light that was peaking through the thin curtain was what woke Jeonghan up. He took a few moments to take in his surroundings then I started to remember that he wasn't actually home. Him and the rest of the members decided to make use of their time off and go spend the weekend somewhere by the beach. It was rare for him to wake up without an alarm, it was also rare for him to not be surrounded with cameras and staff members. What wasn't rare was the body sleeping next to him, Seokmin. Since nobody could ever adapt to his sleeping habits, Seokmin was his lifelong roommate.

 

He rolled over to watch Seokmin's sleeping figure, he looked so peaceful and his features were relaxed and mouth slightly opened. The older thought he was beautiful even like this.

 

In fear of waking him, Jeonghan slowly slid out of the bed and headed outside to the small backyard.

 

He took a seat on the swing set and stared at the view in front of him. It was too early that the air was a little chilli against his thin hoodie but it felt nice nonetheless. It felt relaxing which was in contrast to his brain that was running miles per second.

 

You see, Yoon Jeonghan was having a little bit of what you would call boy troubles. He was in love with his best friend or band mate whatever you want to call it. It wasn't unrequited per say, it was just-- complicated. They've been avoiding each other and avoiding "the talk" for a long time now. How can they avoid each other when they literally live together? Well, maybe both of them were just **that** good at acting busy.

 

"Hyung?"

 

_Seokminnie._

 

"Good morning, sunshine"

 

_Smooth._

 

"What are you doing awake this early? We're supposed to be on vacation y'know", the younger said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

"I guess my body is just used to waking up early", Jeonghan said then patted the empty place next to him. The younger laid down beside him and rested his head on his thighs.

 

_That was not what I had in mind but okay._

 

Seokmin made himself comfortable, put his hands over his chest and closing his eyes as he exhaled, leaving Jeonghan to stare openly at him. And staring he did, he traced his whole face with his eyes. Those high cheekbones, his bronzed skin, his cute little moles and finally his full glistening lips that he never stops licking.

 

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._

 

"I still remember the way you taste"

 

_Shit._

 

"W-what?"

 

"That night when we- when we were both drunk and we k-kissed. I still remember how it felt, how you felt", Jeonghan said, he didn't know where the boldness suddenly came from but he knew he couldn't take what he said back.

 

"I know we kind of silently agreed to not bring it up again but I just- I can't do this anymore, Seokminnie."

 

Seokmin finally sat up properly and looked at the older, his eyes were pleading and desperately looking for answers. Answers that Seokmin did not have.

 

"H-hyung, I don't- I don't know what to say."

 

"I don't know what I want you to say either. I know what I'm doing is against everything we all agreed on but I just can't keep bottling things up like this anymore. It's too much."

 

Seokmin felt as if gravity shifted and it was put in the form of Jeonghan, he was pulled towards him by an unknown force. His hands which were trembling caressed the older's cheek bones, eyes never leaving his.

 

"You do understand the weight of what you're saying, right?"

 

Jeonghan couldn't meet the younger one's gaze. He did understand the consequences of what he wants. He knew that whatever comes next will not only effect him and Seokmin but their entire team.

 

"I know that this seems quite selfish of me but I genuinely can't keep ignoring how I feel, it's eating me up", Jeonghan said, he looked so small and vulnerable and so unlike what Seokmin was used to.

 

"It's not selfish, you're anything but selfish, hyung. It's just- this is huge and a lot to deal with- I mean- do you really think you like me that way?", Seokmin stammered.

 

"Like you?", Jeonghan let out a chuckle, "No, Seokminnie I don't like you. I'm **in love** with you", he finally met the younger one's eyes which were filled with-

 

_Why does he look so surprised? Does he really not know how much he means to me?_

 

"You look surprised."

 

Seokmin looked up at him and his eyes were filled with tears.

 

" **I am."**

 

"I thought I was obvious enough, Seokminnie. Or do you just see me kissing guys right and left?", Jeonghan didn't mean to sound harsh, he just thought he was obvious with his feelings towards the younger.

 

"No, hyung, you know that's not what I meant. It's just that I couldn't even dare to dream that my feelings would be reciprocated someday", Seokmin said, sitting back away from Jeonghan.

 

It was now Jeonghan's turn to be surprised.

 

_We wasted so much time._

 

"I'm sorry that it took me so long. I swear to you that it wasn't as easy as it looked. Avoiding you and walking on eggshells around you, it wasn't easy", he paused and then took Seokmin slender hands into his, "I know we've been through a lot together, I know that if we decide to really give this- us a try then it would be really difficult, but I also know that you're worth it. You're so worth it, Seokminnie."

 

They looked at each other. Determination against insecurity. Doubt against certainty. Two souls finally opening up to each other.

 

"You promise that this won't change anything about us? No matter what happens?", Seokmin said, voice cracking mid sentence.

 

Jeonghan wiped the tears that fell on the younger one's cheeks, "I can't promise you that things won't change at all because I don't know what the future might hold but I do know that I will always be right by your side no matter what we decide to do." his voice was reassuring and left no room for doubt or more discussion.

 

"So, we are really doing this? No more running away?"

 

"No more running away."

 

They didn't know who moved first nor did they care about it, all that mattered to them was the feeling of the other's lips on his. Soft, warm and comforting.

 

* * *

It was a few weeks after they returned from their short trip when Jeonghan came to Seokmin's room knocking lightly on his door before entering.

 

"Hey! I was just about to call you, where were you all day?", the younger greeted him with his healing smile already getting up from his bed and hugging him tightly.

 

"I will tell you in a moment but first," the older paused, burning his nose in his lover's neck and breathing him in. "Let me hold you for a while, I missed you today."

 

Seokmin thanked whoever was listening up there that the older didn't see his blushing face. It's been weeks and he still couldn't get used to **this** kind of intimacy and **these** words being whispered into his skin.

 

Jeonghan finally let him go to look at him fully now. He was in his pajamas already, looking comfortable and equally adorable. His smile took up most of his face, just the way Jeonghan loved to see him.

 

"What's that in the bag?", Seokmin asked, gesturing to the bag Jeonghan was holding all along.

 

"This is what I've been doing all day long. I have been looking everywhere for this until finally I found them," he replied pulling Seokmin gently towards the bed.

 

Seokmin sat down next to him, eyes watching him with child-like curiosity. Jeonghan pulled a small velvet box from the bag. And before he even opened it, Seokmin was gasping and standing up.

 

"Wait!! Don't tell me!!"

 

"It's not what you think, I swear. We're still too young for that," Jeonghan couldn't help but giggle at his lover's reaction, "come one, sit down", he said patting the space next to him.

 

Seokmin sat down after the momentarily panic that washed over him settled down.

 

Jeonghan finally opened the velvet box to reveal two matching silver necklace. A pair of angel wings.

 

"I know everyone keeps calling me angel but we all know I'm far from being one", he took one of the necklaces and clasped it around his neck, "but you, Seokminnie are a true angel. With your heart of gold and endless love and kindness, you're the real angel in my book", he said unclasping the other necklace waiting for Seokmin's permission to put it on him.

 

The younger one just stared in awe at his older lover until he turned around to let him clasp the necklace around his neck. He felt the softest kiss being placed right where the necklace was placed. He gently held the angel wing in his hand and traced the engraving with his fingertips.

 

"Thank you- I don't know what to say just- I love you so much", he said pulling the older into his arms and embracing him tightly.

 

"Anything for you. I love you more, angel."

 

* * *

 

Seokmin was sat in between Jeonghan and Soonyoung trying to write short messages for his members on the card boards that were handed to him. They were celebrating their fourth anniversary as a group.

 

"Your necklace is shining", Soonyoung said after him and Jeonghan bombarded him with words of encouragement and compliments, "Are these couple necklaces?", he asked.

 

Neither of them could say anything so Jeonghan just hummed as an agreement.

 

"Jeez. Make me one too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that I've been wanting to write for a while since I've seen their matching necklaces. Lemme know what you think and who you want me to write about next!!
> 
> Come yell at me @kwonsoonstar and please hit me with all the seokhan content xx


End file.
